


Siblings

by randomfandomimagine



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by anon (Tumblr):I’m dying for something for Denzel (FFVII)! He’s so smol and adorable. So how about an imagine where he and reader hanging out and tries to convince Cloud to play with them?





	Siblings

Tifa was busy working at the 7th Heaven, and Cloud had to make a lot of deliveries so I offered to babysit Denzel and Marlene since Barrett couldn’t really do it either.

I didn’t mind, because we got along really well, almost like we were siblings despite the age difference. Besides, I knew they were good kids who didn’t really give a lot of trouble. In fact, right at that moment there was silence in the house. I would have thought they were up to something if it weren’t because they were well behaved.

Calmly sitting in bed with my back against the headboard, I read a magazine. I told myself that I would go check on the children in a moment.

Just then, I jumped up in startle when they appeared out of thin air. They intruded in the room, screaming at me to scare me. Mission accomplished.

“Oh!” I exhaled, moving a hand to my chest. “You sneaky little children!”

Denzel and Marlene giggled together, satisfied with their small prank. Even as my heart still raced, I couldn’t be mad at them. They were just too adorable.

“It was Denzel’s idea!” Marlene pointed at him before running away.

“So you’re the evil mastermind behind it all, huh?” I dropped the magazine and stood to my feet. Denzel, smiling a little, was already retreating too. “I’ll get you for that!”

I evilly laughed as I followed after them, the sound of our rapid footsteps echoing around the empty and silent house. Their cute little fits of laughter was an extra.

“You’re in big trouble, little man!” I told Denzel as I chased him deliberately slowly. “Oh, and you’re next, Marlene!”

After a bit of goofing around, I finally caught up to Denzel and grabbed him. I carried him back to the room as he struggled and laughed under his breath. Marlene followed after us, trying to get me to let go of him.

“Nice try, you’re very strong” I told her as we arrived back to the room. “But he shall be punished for his crimes!”

“No!” Denzel couldn’t stop laughing when I put him on the bed and began tickling him.

“That’s torture!” Marlene pulled at my arm. “Stop it!”

“Never!” I said with a grave voice. “Mwahahah!”

As I leaned back and held my stomach in laughter to give them a chance, they retaliated. Pretending like they were too strong for me, I let them push me on the bed. The tables turned as they began tickling me, and I laughed for real.

“Oh, no!” I dramatically exclaimed, only making them scream with laughter. “Help, somebody help me, I’m-“

“Hey!” A loud voice interrupted us, bringing an immediate silence.

We looked to see Cloud there, standing in the doorway. He was breathing heavily and his brow was furrowed in concern. His expression softened at the realization of what was actually happening.

“Cloud” I greeted him with a smile. “Care to join us? I’m in a disadvantage”

“N-No” He muttered, lowering his glance to the ground. “You’re… Doing a good job”

The children continued their harmless attack on me, even if my duties as babysitter were done now that Cloud had arrived. I watched him as he lingered there, observing us fondly.

“Come on, Cloud!” I begged him, dramatically reaching an arm out for him. “They’re destroying me!”

With the smallest of smiles, he walked closer to us. To my surprise, he grabbed Marlene and took her off the bed. As soon as her feet touched the ground, tough, she ran back to join Denzel in tickling me. A genuine guffaw of laughter left me at the adorable gesture.

“That’s not nice!” I told her, seeing as she was so determined.

“Two versus one” Cloud only added, still watching us with the fondness reflected in his eyes.

We continued playing as they tried to take me down. Cloud would try and help me every now and then. But mostly, he just smiled to himself and ruffled their hairs to avoid getting in the midst of the battle.


End file.
